Change Of Plans
by KeRmIt-89
Summary: There's a girl's section being added to the campbut do the guys really WANT them there? And what is with these girls being so weak? Dtent's crossing their fingers, hoping not ALL of the girls are dependent cry babies. What's their sister tent like?
1. Imagine

Hi guys! Um…This is my new fan fiction….durr…um…feel free to IM me at Strikethree5678. Some of you may know that I have a fan fiction already out. It's called The Exception. So if you haven't checked it go and do that! Well, anyways, here is this one. Enjoy!

To tell you all now…this story is going to switch narratives. It's going from a boy from D-tent to a girl from the other D-tent hopefully every other chapter. I'm going to hope that this'll give a lot more insight throughout the 'hole' story. Okay, that was a bad pun…

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. GO AWAY ALREADY!

__

Change Of Plans

Chapter I

To Imagine

My eyes snapped open as the wakeup call resounded throughout Camp Green Lake. Digging mode almost set in, but then I remembered the fact that the Warden herself had called a meeting for all the tents. No one knew what the occasion was, but rumor was going around that a big change was about to happen. One could only hope it was a good change in this place.

D-tent came alive before my eyes, Magnet of course taking all the time in the world. Still in no time D-tent was heading towards the Mess Hall.

As my tent and I arrived, the rest of the tents had already gotten there. The usual dirty tables had been removed, and instead the benches were lined up in rows for maximum space. It definitely looked more spacious now. D-tent lined up onto one of the back benches as the Warden, Mr. Sir, as well as all five counselors entered. Our counselor, Mr. Pendanski (AKA Mom) included. I smirked--he was very small compared to the rest of the adults.

"This'll be god…" I mumbled to my best bud, Zigzag. He chuckled in response.

The Warden cleared her throat, and everyone quieted down immediately. No one messed with her.

"I have called in this meeting for a very important announcement," She began. "After years of staying the same, the government and I have agreed that Camp Green Lake needs to be expanded." A short pause, as the whole comp was silent. "There will be another settlement right next to ours, where our attendance will double. However, this section will be reserved for the stupid, rude, and criminal _girls _that this side of Texas has to offer. There seems to be an overflow of them all of a sudden."

No way. Camp Green Lake was going co-ed. Everyone hollered and cheered at the news. D-tent seemed fine.

"Now, we have to lay down a few things before you boys start getting all excited. First off, our camps will be separated by an eight foot fence. We're working on the barbed wire." She grinned. "There tents will also be A through E. This is because you and your counterpart will be digging together. Now, there side of the camp will consist of their own Mess Hall, showers, bathrooms, and tents. I have another warden coming along that will help me control the camp. His name is Nathan Carten. Right now we're trying to decide if we should stick with same-sex environments--meaning I would take over the ladies' side and he'd take my place here with the boys.

"The girls will dig a five by five hole like you boys, and as far as their and curriculum go--" The Warden paused. "I have agreed to supplying both sides of the camp with basketball hoops." More cheers, of course.

"Skins versus shirts, right, Squid?" Zigzag asked me in a whisper. Smiling, I nodded.

"If anything new comes up, I will notify your counselors. Any questions?"

Only one hand rose. The boy began, "When's all this gunna start?"

"A-S-A-P, of course. Building begins tomorrow. The girls will probably arrive in about a week." with that the Warden stomped out of the Mess Hall to her air conditioned cabin.

"A'right, girl scouts! Diggin' time!" Mr. Sir bellowed, hands on hips. Zigzag mock-saluted as D-tent shuffled out of the room. It was still dark when we got out of the cabin.

Grabbing our shovels, D-tent made out way towards our digging spot.

"_Man_! Girls at Camp Green Lake! Can you _imagine_…?" X-ray said.

"Maybe Armpit can finally find himself a girl!" Magnet joked.

"Yea, and you and your Mexican accent have room to talk!" Armpit countered. D-tent laughed.

"Man, you have a thick skull! I don't speak _Mexican_. I speak _Spanish_!"

"Hell_oo_? Are you from Spain or Mexico?" I shook my head, grinning.

Who knows what these forty girls will bring. But I can tell one thing--this camp is definitely moving on up.

[end]

W00t w00t. My first chapter is up. I'm sooooo excited. Anyways, don't forget to review. I love you? Don't tell anyone, but…I may be able to slip in a twinkie if it's a good review…::wink wink::

__

Next Chapter:

Every girl on this bus was sweating.

Then we started seeing these big holes, and this one Katie girl started hyperventilating. She really shouldn't be going to this camp--she needs a mental hospital.

But I really have room to talk.

Lata peeps. Werd out.


	2. Begin

Um…Hi. I know, I know. How long has it been? I'm sorry! Stupid honors English made me read 4 books over the summer and didn't give me time to WRITE. Anyways, no more silly excuses! LET'S GET IT STARTED IN HERE! (I don't own that song )

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. In fact, I don't own much of anything…that's what this is for ! Oh, and I mention Armageddon, the movie. I don't own that either!

Change Of Plans

Chapter II

Trying to Live

Sweaty. Smelly. Nasty. Grimy.

As the bus rumbled noisily along, I supposed I agreed for the wrong sentence. Even the bus ride to this "Camp Green Lake" was unpleasant. To make it worse, every girl on the yellow vehicle was sweating. Bad odors surrounded my seat. I turned my head to try to ignore the girl muttering complaint after complaint. The sun was setting, sending a sense of peace through my bones.

Then we started seeing these big holes, and this one Emily girl started hyperventilating. She really shouldn't be going to this camp--she needs a mental hospital.

But I really have room to talk. That's why I'm on this bus anyways. I'm mental--at least, that's what my dad said after I chased him around with scissors. Okay, so I lost my temper a little. Anyone else in my position would've done the same if they witnessed all the problems my family contained. Heck, they'd use garden sheers.

Humor me, here.

Anyways, I got arrested, went to trial, and _boom_, I'm here. It's not like they didn't have evidence against me. The gash I left was large enough.

If I seem mental right now, it's okay. I'm really not crazy at all. It was just that one moment where I snapped! Now I'm ready to scream.

Now this other girl that sits next to me is threatening to blow the bus up. She said something about watching it burn.

Everyone tried to ignore her.

I don't know too much about this camp. Mr. Carten didn't mention too much. But he's a nice guy, it seems. So I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say this place won't be too horrible.

Then again, it was beginning to look like a scene from _Armageddon_ outside. Holes started popping up, out of nowhere. Shaking my head, I turned away from the window. The teen next to me seemed calmer now, just staring into space. Green eyes lost to dreams of a better place, maybe.

"Oh my God, are those _lizards_?" Some girl screamed from behind me. Again, I looked out the window to see the problem. The little yellow lizards didn't seem that harmful. What was so dreadful about them?

Although the girl who screamed did look…out of place. Well, for one, she was wearing a skirt. And flip-flops. Fake blonde hair, manicured nails. To a camp? Okay, to your boyfriends. To a party. But a camp?

Thankfully, the bus was getting nearer to the camp. I spotted tents and other buildings I had to presume were part of the scenery.

Actually, it was quite dark now. And there weren't any lights. Finally, the bus came to a stop. An older guy with a cowboy hat attached to his head hopped on the bus, equipped with a flashlight. First shaking Mr. Carten's hand, and talking shortly, he turned to us. The girls. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake, girl scouts! I'm Mr. Sir." A brief suppression of laughter. "It seems as though we have run into a problem with yer tents. Fer sum reason our yella spotted lizards have taken a likin' te yer tents. Fer safety precautions, we'll have te keep ye in the boys' tents tonight. Hopefully this problem will be gone tomorra."

The girls groaned. One girl mumbled a, "what if we're raped?" under her breathe, shaking her head. Then some girls rolled their eyes, like me. "Anyways, I will call ye girls accordin' to the alphabet. I'll begin with Meghan Alandros…" Mr. Sir talked on as I dazed of for the moment--my last name was Russell.

"Um…C-tent will be Christine Michaels, Alexa Minski, Sarah Morgan, Brittney Olde, Colleen Parson, and Jessica Phillips. Now, if you could please follow this young man over here, he will show you his tent."

Now only 14 girls remained on the bus. Including the pyromaniac one and the one that flipped out over the lizards.

"D-tent belongs to Amie Quilltin, Kody Rose," the girl seated next to me stood up, "Emily Richardson, Lindsay Russell…" Party time. It was me. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder. "…Julie Sanchez, Tabitha Smith, and Crimson Turner. Now if all ya'll would step off the bus, a boy will be there to escort ye to the tent."

We did so, the rest grabbing their bags, and sure enough, there was the boy. Dark-skinned like Crimson, with glasses, but very toned. "Ladies…" He spun around and led us to D-tent.

As we walked, he tried to ignite a conversation. "Well, I'm X-ray, but my real name is Rex., but here we call each other nicknames. You'll see. You girls will be getting them, too. You guys'll be digging with us."

"Digging?" I repeated. X-ray stopped and turned to face toward us.

"Yea…that's what we do 'round here as our punishment. We dig holes. One everyday, five foot deep, five feet in diameter. Anyways, you'll like D-tent. They're cool. Best tent here if you ask me. Well, here we are!" We stopped in front of the sandy tent.

Hello, boys.

[end]

Well, that's it for now. I'm getting tired! (I just marched in a parade. Yay!) I'll be back later with more updates. Lata!

Next Chapter:

Mom finally walked in. "Hello, D-tent! Ladies, I'm Mr. Pendanski, your counselor! I just want you to know that just because you've done some bad tings in the past, that does not--"

"Make you a bad person," All the boys finished. Zig and I high-fived.

Lata peeps! Remember to review! Cuz I love you! Hey that rhymed….

000 I forgot the review responses like I always do...next chappie I'll put this chap. and the previous! Promise! Ciao!


	3. Introduce

Hi everyone! It's spring break and I have time to do stuff I haven't done in awhile! Like update! This is the newer story of mine…check out the Exception, which I'll be updating as well very shortly…like, today. Anyways…below…Review responses…then the story. Just skip the responses if you want. I've had complaints of that .

**MissMisFit9**- Well, thanks! It's good to know people are actually still reading this fic, since I haven't updated in sooo long.

**HeartDroppinRomance**- Wow…that was…really weird. What are the ODDS of that? Wow, well…I dunno, maybe Sarah is one of the characters I'll develop more later on. Who knows? I'm kinda spur-of-the-moment right now .

**StarCaoe**- Lol, yeah you're Kody. Hope you enjoy!

**Midnight**- Thanks bunches! Here you go!

**Fourlane-** You'll find out the POV's as the story develops…trust me, it gets really easy o figure out in this chapter. I think 0o. Don't mind me, this is the author talking.

**FaeOfDarkness-** Danke!

**Grinners**- OMG I missed you! I'll have to work that in somehow .…:thinks away: Here's a cookie…:tosses chocolate chip out of computer:

**Nosilla-** Meh bad…did I keep you on your toes…or did you forget about this story? Lol!

**DigiQueenTMIM**- You're one lucky girl with this Clay thing! Wish I could touch him…JUST KIDDING (I have a boyfriend…and I think he reads this…:sweat drop: ) Good to see some of my reviewers from the other story hop over here!

**Jewels-Rem-** Well, I didn't exactly hurry too much…but here's your chapter? Tee hee…

**Furbs-** Hmm..You look suspiciously familiar…do I know you? No? Oh, well…here's the next chappie .

**Trucalifornian-** Yes! Different is what I'm aiming for! I'm sick of all the other stories…can you tell? Lol.

**Amy-** Will do! Thanks for the review! Hey, I rhyme! I'm soo cool. Not.

**Jessie13-** Thanks…and the POV is a guys…I just can't tell who yet! ;-)

**Oddgirlout-** Ya know, sugar rushes are gooood. That rolling thing looks fun….

**Lizzie2348-** Heehee…thanks lots! I didn't mention any twinkies…what are you talking about…? . . …:inconspicuously tosses twinkie:

**Kirijava Deamon-** Yes ma'am:Salutes: Yes, I love purpose!

**Mystikal**- Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next long-awaited chap!

**WildThang17**- Thanks much! Appreciate it!

Okay…we're ready for take-off now! Let's go! Los!

Last Chapter:

"Yea, and you and your Mexican accent have room to talk!" Armpit countered. D-tent laughed.

"Man, you have a thick skull! I don't speak Mexican. I speak Spanish!"

"Helloo? Are you from Spain or Mexico?" I shook my head, grinning.

Who knows what these forty girls will bring. But I can tell one thingthis camp is definitely moving on up.

Disclaimer: STOP INTERROGATING ME! I don't own them:tear:

Change Of Plans

Chapter III

At This Place

Everyone was lounging around leisurely when Mom barged into D-tent in a small burst of energy. I felt my back stiffen at the sudden scare. "D-tent…the girls have arrived. Problem is, their tents are infested with yellow-spotted lizards. Isn't that great? So, 'til their tents are cleaned out, the girl D-tent will be rooming with you guys. I was told to grab a leader from this tent, who will take the girls back to the tent. Rex, I will assume you will go?" Mom asked.

Sure…don't ask any other guys if they want to go. Then again, X-ray has been here the longest…he deserves some sort of reward…even if it's only seeing the girls first.

X-ray nodded. Mom told him a little something before fleeing off to some place. X-ray left with a nod to the rest of the tent. "I'll be back, girls in tow, D-tent."

We nodded. Magnet even grinned. "Man, this camp keeps getting better, doesn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Man, Magnet, you think this whole girl thing is the beginning of utopia, don't you?" Armpit asked. Magnet nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be the one to tell you, then, that this isn't as great as you think it is. You think the counselors will allow any sort of contact between girls and boys?"

Magnet thought a moment. "No…but c'mon. We're boys, and we're criminals. You think a little eight foot high fence is going to stop some of these boys?"

"You forgot about the barbed wire," Zig mumbled sufficiently. Magnet sneered, then cursed under his breath.

"Wanna know what really sucks though?" Twitch pitched in. "These girls are gunna get so many privileges and stuff just cuz they're girls!"

Everyone agreed, no doubt. It was one-hundred percent true. Girls always get exceptions, privileges, and special treatment. Doesn't that say something about genders?

After a little more agreeing about girls and guys, X-ray finally arrived, eight girls in tow. Kind of a relief, though, because any more talking about girls would've made me sick to my stomach.

Zigzag actually fidgeted when the girls walked to the center of the room. He reminded me more of Twitch, at that point. All the girls seemed to be scanning each guywhat the heck were they looking for, a bar code?

But, I really couldn't say anything different for the guys. And me. Two blondes, two girls with black hair, three with brown, and finally a little redhead. First trait I saw.

A moment of silence slipped by before X-ray shrugged and began. "Well, I guess I'll introduce the guys. We've all got nicknames, it's what we go by. Don't ask why, we just do. Playing the game that really isn't a game over there is Armpit and Magnet. Armpit's the big one…"

"Hey!" Armpit barked. X grinned.

"Hmm ..the one with the hair is Zigzag. Mr. Hotshot over here is Squid," I rolled my eyes. So he want to play games, does he? "And Twitch it there…twitching…then Zero, the smallest." X-ray finished introducing all of us.

Zigzag grinned. "You girls know about the lizards?" He asked.

Wow, Zig. Are you _trying_ to scare the girls off already?

"Actually, yes, we have!" One of the blondes answered, tossing her hair. I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's not go there…" Another chick mumbled, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

"Why?" I inquired. Ha, that's a pretty big word for me. Anyways, the same girl shook her head, dismissing the issue.

"So…you chicas wanna introduce yourselves?" Magnet asked. I quirked an eyebrow.

So, they did. It's not like I'm going to remember these names anyways.

"My name's Emily." She waved her name off like an annoying mosquito. Well, Emily had red hair and green eyes. Kinda Irish. And Emily's an Irish name, right? Sure, it is.

Then there's Julie. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I'll probably remember her-she's the only one with glasses. Julie, glasses….Julie, glasses…

"Tabitha." Black hair, red highlights. I dunno, she looks like a Tabitha. Plus, she's the only dark-skinned girl in the tent.

Crimson, tallest one…light brown hair. She was tanned, kinda Indian, but definitely African-American. Did that make sense? Hey, this is me talking here.

My head hurts now.

I'm supposed to remember this? This shouldn't be hard, but I'm still having trouble. That's okay, they're getting nicknames anyway.

Okay, Amie. She's not going to survive too long if she keep her attitude up. I'll remember her attitude in the future, trust me. She makes me want to slap someone.

And, finally, Lindsay. Brown hair, brown eyes. Got it.

"Well, we agreed that the girls should get the cots…um…" X scratched his head.

Since when did we decide this?

Everyone stood there awkwardly until Mom barged in again. "Hello D-tent! Hello Ladies! I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor. I want you girls to know that just because you've done some bad things in the past, hat does not"

"Make you a bad person," all the boys finished. Zig and I high-fived.

Mom glared. "Yes."

"Yeah, and he's Mom, not Doctor Depansy," I added.

"Pendanski, Alan!" I winced.

"Right."

"Moving along! I've established a way to get to know each other better! It's called Pendanski's buddy system!"

A whatta whatta?

"Do we get to hold hands?" Amie asked devilishly. The other girls looked fairly irritated. Heck, D-tent looked irritated.

Mom shuffled a foot. "I guess if you want to…"

I rolled my eyes. I'm going to be rather amused these next few days, watching some little weak girls try to fit in at this place.

This place isn't for the weak-minded.

But they'll find that out rather quick.

end

Yea, I figured that was long enough. 'Specially with those responses .! Well, peace out. Next chapter soon, hopefully.

Next Chapter:

"Don't…don't try to find my mistakes! I know what I'm doing!" Mom's face reddened.

Peace, love, and midgets to all. 3


	4. Pick

I'm back. And it's only been how long? I dunno… but definitely less than six months! So, below is the _lovely_ fourth chapter, along with all that good stuff that to me is just the icing on the cake. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is common knowledge, here. The earth is flat, you spell it w-e-i-r-d, not w-i-e-r-d, and I don't own holes!

Review Responses

LovieDove- Gracias for the grand review! I don't speak spanish…can ya tell?

SweetArwen- It's great to know you can relate to her…I definitely can too. I don't know, when I write in first person it usually rolls right off my pen. That's why I hate essays .

So, yeah, I don't know about Caveman yet…that's something else I need to ponder I guess!

DigiqueenTMIM- Ah, a faithful reviewer! I'm glad to see you've started reviewing as I've picked up my writing. See, we can get through this! lol! Thanks bunches. You deserve a hug.

YES! Three whole reviews. That's okay…I guess I deserved that since I haven't exactly remained faithful lately to my fellow ficcer…people…lol just read the darn story.

Last chapter:

This place isn't for the weak-minded.

But they'll find that out rather quick.

Change of Plans

Chapter IV

My Fate Is Chosen

I felt so confused and lost in that tent.

So many guys, and just as many names to remember! They're not even these stupid guys' real names! What is up with this tent?

Dr. Pendanski clapped his hands. "So, anyways, here's the deal! Each boy will be paired up with a young lady over here! The guys will be showing their partners the ropes and all that good stuff!"

"Um, Mom…question?" Which boy was that? Hold on, I remember…M. Starts with an M…

Dr. Pendanski's eyebrow furrowed rather quickly. "Yes, Jose?"

"I can see why we're doing this whole buddy thing…but how do we get to know the other girls…ya know...besides the girl we're partnered with?" 'M' asked. I nodded.

So they weren't _complete_ idiots…

"Don't…don't try to find my mistakes! I know what I'm doing!" Dr. Pendanski's face reddened. It really brought out the white on his nose. "Anyways!" The doctor regained his composure. "I'll just pair you guys up now, and..."

"Moooooom!" One of the boys interrupted. Aw, man, what's his name? I know this time, I swear. He's the...Armpit! That's it! _Armpit interrupted._

Dr. Pendanski looked miffed. "Yes, Theodore?" I cocked an eyebrow. No wonder the boy needed a nickname...although I'm still trying to decide if 'Armpit' was an upgrade or not.

Armpit carried on. "Why don't we pick our own partners? It'd be a lot easier. For you, I mean."

Survey says…?

Dr. Pendanski huffed. "Fine. Let's pick our partners. I'll be nice for a change."

No one moved.

Well…Twitch kind of twitched…and Amie impatiently tapped her shoe. Um…flip-flop.

Man. Dr. Pendanski looked flustered now!

"Are you kidding me?" He demanded. His arms flapped wildly in frustration. I suppressed a laugh.

What? He looked like a penguin or something with his snow-capped nose, lame fishing hat, and dorky white socks.

"We just wasted thirty seconds of my life making a decision, and then you guys throw it away? _What do you want from me_?"

Wow. Breath. Take a chill pill.

"Mom, chill, we'll pick!" One guy said, hands up defensively. Taking the toothpick out of his mouth, he got up from his perch and sifted through the girls.

I felt like I was part of one of those criminal line-ups, where you identify the murderer or whatever.

His brown eyes landed on me, his toothpick then following suit. "How 'bout you…Lindsay?"

Ouch. I'm not guilty; I swear I didn't do it!

For a brief moment I examined my surroundings. Amie huffed, reminding me momentarily of Pendanski's winged moment. I let a smile just barely creep on my face.

That was enough evidence for an answer right there.

"Sure."

"Cool." He popped his toothpick back into his mouth.

Being picked was great! One problem…what was my partner's name, again?

...end...

I'm depressed..my dashes don't work...

Oh well.

Haha! I win. C'mon guys…you got to know who's viewpoint this is now, right? Please? I'm not THAT bad an author, am I? So, yeah…that's a wrap for this chapter, I guess! Don't forget…review! Reviewing is your friend…you must embrace it…

Okay getting weird, Kermit out!

Next Chapter:

I don't exactly know yet…;;;

Go! Stop reading! Review, review!


	5. Choose

Wow. This story. Needs updating. Sorry to loyal readers and reviewers. I'll try to BS this chapter the best I can

Change of Plans

Chapter V

No Turning Back

Mom blew a fuse trying to figure out the whole 'buddy system' thing. So I decided to make things better. "Mom, chill, we'll pick!" I searched the group of girls, trying to figure out which one I'd get along with most. I almost wanted to cringe at the thought of the Amie chick as my partner.

My eyes fell on the Lindsay chick. I shrugged. Pretty, quieter--seemed good. "How 'bout you, Lindsay?" She blinked, as if utterly shocked that such an amazing guy like me would choose her. Then she shrugged.

"Sure."

I smiled. "Cool." Then out of nowhere a loud huff came from Amie.

"That's not fair! Why can't the girls pick!" I could imagine what Mom wanted to say.

I almost wanted Zig to pick Amie. Just to creep her out that much more. But the rest of the boys didn't seem that enthralled on picking their partners. Either they didn't care, or they were too nervous to choose.

Somehow the whole process turned into a matchmaking game--and everyone was convening. The process was long, grueling, and highly difficult.

"Emily's smaller like Zero. They'd work together, right?" Armpit suggested. Shrugging.

"C'mon, Magnet. Pick someone." I'm not exaggerating when I say all Magnet did was close his eyes, spin in a circle, and point. He landed on Julie.

"That was…original," Armpit muttered.

"At least he picked a partner," I retorted.

"Hey, Crimson, wanna be my partner?" X-ray asked.

"Whatever," was her oh-so-sweet answer.

I glanced over at my partner, Lindsay. She didn't seem affected by the mode of choosing partners. She probably didn't care, anyway. She had a partner and that's all that mattered to her. Mom didn't seem affected, either. Although every once in a while he'd blink like he had no idea what was going on.

"Kody, you don't have a partner yet, do you?" X-ray asked.

Her gaze darted every which way. "It doesn't matter. They're going to get me anyway." I raised an eyebrow and took a look at Zigzag. His face lit up like he won a million dollars.

"You have to be my partner. I need to tell you about this place." He grabbed her shoulders and started whispering. "Now, be careful, there's cameras and microphones everywhere…" His voice drifted away.

Twitch and Armpit were left, and I think Twitch noticed this beforehand, because he jumped at the opportunity. "Uh…T…Tab-Tabitha. Wanna be my partner?"

That was settled…which meant…

Armpit and Amie.

And Amie seemed…disgusted, to say the least. Then again, Armpit wasn't exactly happy-go-lucky, either.

Mom clasped his hands together. "Well, now that that's settled…I think it's time we go to bed. There'll be a meeting tomorrow in the Mess Hall to explain more about camp. Until then, get some rest. I'm needed at a different tent. More dangerous boys. Aren't trusted. Good night!" With that he made his funky walk out of the tent.

"Well…that went well, I suppose…" X-ray mumbled. He yawned. "Well, I'm tired. G'night D-tent; ladies." With that X plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

The girls cots were off to the side. You could tell they were a last minute add-on. Many of the boys started heading off the bed, and the girls followed suit.

Lindsay stood near me. As her partner, I didn't want to let her down. I was sposed to help her get used to this place, right? I sighed. "So, uhh…tomorrow the trumpets go off super-early. You'll want your rest. I'll teach ya the ropes tomorrow, promise." What else was I sposed to say? I felt awkward, to say the least. She nodded, turning towards the cots.

"Thanks, uh…buddy," she mumbled, patting my shoulder rather hard. I raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject.

Girls at the camp. What a joke.

----------------------------------------

That's it for now…it's late and I have softball practice tomorrow at 10 whoopee…I'll catch ya'll on the flip side?

Review. 10 of them, preferably::hearts:


	6. Take Over

::tries to creep in inconspicuously::

Okay, so that obviously didn't work.

Umm…I'll…distract you with the story!

And, I don't own Holes. Or Godzilla. Or Victoria's Secret. Or Paris Hilton. Sheesh.

* * *

Change of Plans

Chapter VI

From Problems I Face

* * *

_Oh. My. Gosh._

I did _not _just say that. "Thanks buddy?" "Thanks _buddy_?!?"

Wincing, I hobbled over to the girls side of the camp, thoroughly embarrassed with myself. This camp was so frustrating.

I have to put up with the criminal version of Barbie doll. I have no idea what my buddy's name is. _Uhh_. Lizards are currently formulating a plot of damnation over in _our _camp.

Groaning, I slumped onto my cot, the springs immediately recoiling with a scraping _creeeaaaak_.

And to top it all off, my cot squeaks.

Wonderful.

That was my last thought as my body lulled itself into a sleep Godzilla couldn't wake me of.

"HOLY SHEET, MAN! GODZEELA!"

My eyes snapped open, the exclamation shoving my mind into "what the hell" mode. Sitting up, my vision focused to see…oh, what's his name? Magnet…marching around in a lizard-like fashion.

D-tent was confused, to amend an understatement. After a moments pause, X-ray's voice broke the silence: "Man, what the _hell _are you babbling about?"

Chuckles. Magnet's eyes bugged out to the size of golf balls. "The lizards, senor, they're taking over our camp!"

Zigzag made his grand awakening, managing to greet Magnet with a yawn. His hand landed forcefully on the boy's shoulder. "Magnet, my friend, you've gone crazy."

"I'm not joking!" Magnet defended himself. "Go look out there!"

Curious, I turned around, my eyes welcomed by the sun's minimal peek over the horizon. I looked around, not seeing anything, until my eyes slid down--and then I saw it.

One little lizard. Just one. Laying peacefully near our tent flap.

My partner approached the flap behind me. I heard a gasp before he pulled me back by the waist, the flap door falling into its normal position. I turned around, angered. "What the heck?" The boy's eyebrows raised about 3 inches.

"Are you kidding? That thing would kill you in one bite. It's poisonous." Amie gasped very audibly behind us.

"_What_? Squid, I'm awfully scared of lizards." She approached Squid, as I know remembered, and grasped his arm dramatically. "Please be my hero and get the lizard away?"

The display kinda made me want to hurl. I mean, from an objective point of view, of course.

Squid scratched his scalp, underneath the dirtied hat, and gave the tent's entrance a perplexed look. Before he could answer, a trumpet flourish resounded throughout the camp.

"Well, I guess it's time for that meeting Mom told us about last night," X-ray clarified, then getting up to leave. "Let's head out."

"What about that lizard-thing?" Amie asked, still gripping _my _partners arm.

"Yeah, I'm not going out there!" Magnet chimed in. Squid pulled the flap away, revealing the absence of "Godzilla."

"The sun rose. Yellow-spotted lizards hate the sunlight, remember?" Squid asked bluntly. Magnet pursed his lips.

"Yay!" Amie hopped up and down, her skirt flying up a little too high and revealing Victoria's secret. The girls awkwardly looked away while the boys awkwardly gawked. Squid blinked. "Time to go!" Amie smiled widely, eyes gleaming at Squid. Roughly she pulled him out of the tent, her skirt bobbing up and down in sync with her hair. "You have to teach me _all _about this place! After that scare, I need to know everything…" Her squeak of a voice trailed off, leaving me partner-less.

I seethed. "That little b--"

"Now, now," X-ray patted my shoulder, then continuing onward with his buddy, Crimson. Everyone else followed suite, until Armpit approached me.

"I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I'll be your guide for today," Armpit offered. I tried to smile, still upset with the Paris-Hilton wannabe.

"That'd be nice." Armpit beamed, and the two of us exited the tent.

"If it helps," Armpit began as we took the caboose of the group, "you're the most normal-looking girl in our tent. I mean, normal as in…well…not normal _looking_. Like, well…"

I giggled, the boy's babbling being my entertainment. "It's okay. I get it."

"You're pretty, I mean," he finally corrected. I felt my blush, even in the harsh sun.

"Thanks."

We continued in silence, our footsteps agitating the sand around us. I kept my eyes straight ahead, but somehow they kept landing on the smiling figures of Squid and Amie.

* * *

Well, that's it. It's definitely been awhile, but there we go! I'm going to try to keep up with this. AP english is finally over, and that opens up a lot more time for writing creatively. So, cha. Review! 


	7. Interest

Change of Plans

Chapter VII

Hard Times Ahead

* * *

To be honest, I lost all interest for the girl as soon as she opened her mouth. We walked so _slow _towards the Mess Hall, and my attention span was floating off into la-la land. Maybe it went to join this girl's modesty.

She would have been so hot, too…

Amie shrieked on about the heat. I winced at the pitch--although she didn't notice. _Couldn't _notice. Her hand grazed my chest in an effort to flirt.

Sigh.

D-tent filed into the small room, where the benches were lined up yet again in 'meeting' formation. My partner, Lindsey, shuffled by Amie and I.

The Warden approached the front and cleared her throat none-too-conspicuously. The room silenced, and I was so thankful the droning voice of the girl beside me stopped.

"All right, boys and girls. I'm going to get this over with quick. Girls, you are now at Camp Green Lake, where we believe the best way to turn a bad girl good is to make her dig a hole."

Silence ensued. Boy, where the girls in for a nice treat.

"After this meeting, Mr. Sir, my advisor, will be outside the door handing each girl two sets of jumpsuits, as your boy counterparts are modeling for you." I could feel Amie's gaze on my outfit, and the following sneer.

"_No way_," she insisted. I snorted.

The Warden went on and on about the basic rules of Camp Green Lake. She reiterated the fact that there would be a huge-ass fence between our camps, but also mentioned that the gate would be unlocked until 8 o'clock every night. And if the tents weren't on the right sides, they got their asses kicked.

Well, the Warden worded it as "severe punishment to those who were found sneaking around." But my translation remains accurate.

Camp Green Lake did, in fact, gain two basketball hoops, which were located (oddly) on the girls side. More room that direction for them, I suppose.

Shower tokens. Uniform washing. The basics of our camp were the same for their half. It was old news to me.

"And that's it, ladies and gentlemen," the Warden closed sarcastically. "Now, let's get out there and begin our first digging session as a co-ed camp!"

The enthusiasm was _definitely _not necessary. Everyone began to get up--I remained seated as Amie shot up from her seat. "Let's go, Alan!" Wince. "You need to show me this 'digging' thing!" Another wince. My mouth opened to completely dishearten the girl, but another voice cut me off.

"Actually, Amie, if you don't mind, Squid promised me last night that he'd show _me _the ropes of the camp."

Lindsey. Was I ever so happy to see the girl. I _knew _there was a reason I picked her!

Amie gave the most shocked look. Mouth gaped open, she released an inhuman gasp. "What? No, he didn't. Alan prefers me."

"Actually," Lindsey smirked, "he picked me for a reason. But I'm sure you can have your turn after me."

My eyebrows raised. Ouch.

Amie's confused gaze shifted to me. I shrugged.

"She's right. I did pick her; remember?"

Another gasp. Was everything a matter of life or death for this girl? Her face contorted into rage. "Fine! Whatever. He'll just come crawling back to me anyway!" She stepped closer to Lindsey, and I was tempted to push her back. "This isn't over, girlie!"

Girlie? Who was talking? Amie turned on her heel…well…flipflop and…well, flopped…out of the mess hall.

Only a few people were still filing out of the door. "I didn't realize it had started," Lindsey mused. I chuckled.

"We're in for quite the treat. You ready?" Lindsey nodded, and together we walked out of the Mess Hall. After she acquired her new garments (which, unlike the boy's, were red), we walked to the Library.

"Lindsey, meet the Library. This is where the shovels are kept. Obviously," I added as Lindsey grabbed a shovel. We continued on as I kept explaining. "It's also your measuring device. The shovel's supposedly five feet long." A nod. Good. We were getting somewhere.

"At noon, the water truck comes around. There's a line that goes in order of importance. Just stand with me. And don't forget to eat when lunch comes."

Lindsey and I made it to the digging site. Many D-tenters were beginning their holes, and it seemed like the girls were clueless. I smiled at my partner. "How are you doing so far?"

She smiled, nodding. "Great. Thanks for the help…you really don't need to…"

"Nah, it's 'kay. It's what I'm here for. Oh," I adjusted the bill of my hat. "you have any loose fabric?"

Lindsey cocked an eyebrow. "Just trust me." I looked her up and down. "Your t-shirt. Hope you don't mind sleeveless." With that, I tore the sleeves off her shirt rather easily, and Lindsey surprisingly didn't give me a protest in return.

Carefully I tied the fabric around the palms of both her hands. "I wish I had a partner for me when I was starting. This'll help with the blisters. It won't prevent 'em, but at least it'll be bearable."

Another nod. This girl was putting her full trust in my leadership. Which was kind of scary. I mean, I could lie to the poor girl and she wouldn't have any clue.

"And you're ready," I decided, giving her a good pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Squid." I nodded this time, then taking my shovel to a spot near X-ray.

"Man, you are all over this opportunity, you know that?" Came his voice from my left. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

X-ray grinned. "I bet you don't. Just admit it," he played, "you're using the partner idea to your full advantage." I bit my tongue. "It's okay," X continued. "She's pretty, you know."

I chuckled. "I know." I started my hole rather grudgingly. "But that's not it. She needs me, I think. Not necessarily in a dependant way. But if I can help her adjust, then why shouldn't I?"

X nodded. "Okay. I'll agree. Just cut the philosophical crap."

I snorted. "Well, no one else in this tent can do it. It may as well be me!"

"I think Magnet has the potential," X-ray disagreed. My head turned to Magnet at his digging site. Currently he was crouched down over a small rock.

"Dude, man! Come look at this! It looks like a turd!" Expectedly, I turned back to X, who looked down in disappointment.

"Wanna run that by me again?" I joked. He shook his head and grunted in defeat as we both continued our holes.

I tried not to glance at my partner. Usually, I failed.

end

* * *

So that's seven. Hope you enjoyed.

Review!


	8. Dig

Review please! I love you all!

* * *

_Change of Plans_

_Chapter VIII_

_Dig_

* * *

Okay, Squid never said this whole digging thing was easy. I didn't expect it to be a walk in the park—but seriously; this work was a lot harder than it seemed it would be. I had only been digging for an hour or so—the sun was really beginning to invade my personal space—but I was already feeling the effects. 

My hands were getting raw, and in effect, were getting the tingly, almost-numb sensation. But that was okay. I'd be feeling it tomorrow morning. If that wasn't enough to concentrate on, my throat was feeling a similar sensation. Because it was desert out on the digging site, the wind easily picked up the particles and whipped the dirt around. Besides invading the eyes, the sand also had a skill for seeping into the throat and nose, and therefore, my throat was steadily getting hoarser.

Twelve gallons of water couldn't help _that _situation.

The only thing I was thankful for, as the sun continued to rise and threaten my sanity, was Squid's quick-thinking in making me substitute bandages for my hands. Even if it didn't block out the pain, they were important in encouraging me to continue the grueling digging process.

At some point, before the sun made it right above me, I took a water break. My water jug, which Mr. Sir had given to me earlier in the morning, was nearly empty. _Oh well. _I finished the water off, and the energy boost gave me the ability to observe everyone else's efforts.

Amie was making such a fuss. And I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't looked over. Damn my eyes to Hades. Thankfully the skirt was either covered or gone completely. She was, in fact, wearing the red jumpsuit. Welcome to normalness, my dear.

Although, now that I had been looking over her display of attitude, I noticed she was still wearing the oh-so-fashionable flip-flops.

I kind of felt bad for the girl. However, I did barely manage to suppress a laugh as she tripped over her own shovel. One flip-flop became caught on the spade, sending the girl sprawled awkwardly on the sand, a bare foot skidding the hot ground. She jumped in surprise, the heat rising from the sand evidently too unbearable for her foot.

And then I felt bad for finding amusement in the girl's state. What was wrong with me? She deserved it after fawning over my partner like he was first prize in the slut-a-thon.

Pardon my French.

But it didn't affect how I felt my conscience jerk me back into compassionate mood. Damn my conscience to Hades…to join my eyes. I'm not going to have anything left when I'm done with this place.

So anyway, I was feeling this compulsion to help Amie. But, luckily, my nice conscience couldn't figure out how to. So, shrugging, I returned to my own work. My hole was, despite my eminent pain, was actually coming around quite well. I didn't seem far behind the boys of D-tent.

Finally it was time for lunchtime, which was good, because as I mentioned, my water jug was completely empty, and had been a good fifteen minutes or so. But who's counting? Getting in line for lunch/water was awkward. Squid motioned me over to his spot—it seemed as if the rest of the boys, after seeing him do so, eventually herded their own girls into their spot. Squid kindly placed me in front of him, and after I looked at the state of the line, I figured it was some sort of social class system. In an odd, not-so-classy way. Because of Squid, I got one of the first dibs on lunch and water.

After getting my nutritional items, I paced back to my own hole. Squid's voice stopped me: "Hey, Lindsay!" I turned to see Squid approach me. When he stopped, he gave a hesitant pause. "So, how's the hole coming?"

"Well…" I motioned to my hole a few feet away. Squid's expression made me cock an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothin'. You're pretty far, for…well, you know…"

"For a girl? You can say it. It doesn't surprise me."

"Well, no," Squid huffed. "Yeah. For a girl," he agreed softly. "But I didn't mean it like that," he defended.

I smiled. "Right." At seeing his tight expression, I shuffled a foot. "It's okay, really."

"How are the hands?"

"Better than the eyes." I didn't mention they were currently spending time in Hades.

A chuckle. When Squid laughed, his eyes lit up. Maybe it was because at this camp happiness was rare. When it arrived, the mirth just kind of leapt into you.

"I wanted to say thanks. Again," I began. "You're tips and stuff have really helped me. I feel bad for the rest of the girls—I got the best partner here!"

"Well, I'm here if you need anything else. You girls seem like you need the help." My lip twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that…well, you're new to this whole thing. And girls? Well, they're just not as…strong…as the boys. Digging's going to be tough."

"Right," I stated. I wasn't sure if it was an acceptable answer. Sure, we were new—and being female may have hindered matters—but that didn't mean we weren't capable of anything less than the boys.

Squid missed the short statement. He rubbed his forehead with the bill of his hat. "Well, I'm gunna go eat with the boys. Hollah if you need me." He took off rather quickly, leaving me wondering if maybe he _did _catch the clipped response. Either way, I sat in my hole and ate my lunch alone.

Well, that is until one of the other girls approached my hole. "Hi," she began simply, smile alluring.

"Hi," I returned. My lips pursed. "Emily, right?"

She nodded, face brightening up. "Yeah. And you're Lindsay."

"Yep." I motioned towards my hole. "Have a seat." She complied, her small form sitting next to me. "So, you're with Magnet, right?"

"Yeah. He's been really nice so far. How's your buddy?"

I smiled. "Amazing." Emily gave a familiar look, green eyes dancing.

"Oh, really? Does he have a nice butt?"

I blushed. "Emily!" I exasperated. She winked.

"I know _that_ look when I see it. You're interested."

"Well, I…" My voice lowered. "This isn't exactly the greatest place to be picking up a crush, Emily."

She sighed, wiping her hands clean as she finished her sandwich. Leaning back, she nodded. "True. But you can't help looking."

_Like a bug attracted to a flame, _I wanted to agree. I nodded instead, my gaze somehow landing on Squid. "Well," Emily clapped her hands loudly, "I just wanted to introduce myself." She leaned in closer to me, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Some of these girls. Scary, ya know?" I nodded as she stood up from her position.

"I'll talk to you later, then," I said, getting up myself and picking up my oh-so-lovely shovel. She winked.

"Nice work on your hole, by the way. I must know your secrets!" With that, she gave a small wave before bouncing off towards her hole.

_What a fireball._

Before long, the smallest member of D-tent (his name escapes me) was finished with time to spare. My eyes widened, but I decided against a cry of displeasure.

Of course, that didn't mean others wouldn't do it for me. Amie, only thigh deep in her hole, shrieked. "That's not fair," came the almost-inaudible resentment.

And then I was glad I hadn't said anything. I was past waist deep anyway—it wouldn't be long now before I was finished.

The remaining time I spent digging was spend listening to A. Amie's howls of protest, B. the rest of the boys finishing their own holes, and C. well, Amie's second round of shrieks after seeing the boys finish one-by-one.

Squid finished while I was just touching up. Only a few more shovels left. He approached rather slowly. "Wow. Nice job," he said, obviously impressed.

Panting, I tossed another clump of dirt out of the hole, which made its landing near Squid's feet. His eyebrows rose.

"Thank you," I managed to gasp out. Such hard work did not come easily. Sweat glistened my entire being—it may have even seeped into my ears. Grime covered my entire face—much rubbing around the eyes probably didn't improve the matter. And to top it off, my hands were definitely way past the numb stage. They throbbed like there was no tomorrow.

It came to a point where it was easier to keep the grip on the shovel. Releasing the shaft only meant blood rushing back to the growing blisters-and that meant pain.

I didn't notice Squid remained until I, too, had finished. "Ugh," I groaned, half-tossing the shovel over the lip of the hole. It landed with a heavy thump. Squid offered a helping hand, but I denied it.

Hands beginning to shake, I placed them firmly in the dirt. I heard Squid use my name in protest, but I ignored the plea as I used my already-damaged hands to pull myself out of the five foot hole.

Despite the pain now shooting up my arms, it felt good. I had finished the hole in record time—faster than any other girl. And I had almost beat out the other guys. Squid shook his head.

"You're one hard-core chick. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" I nodded, grabbing my shovel in victory and dragging it beside me.

We had to walk past Amie, and after seeing her in frustration after throwing another pile of dirt out of her hole, I felt the compassion seep into my bones again. My buddy didn't ask as I stopped in front of her. When she noticed my presence, Amie huffed, the force sending her bangs forward. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Despite her harshness, I remained resolute. "Do you need any help? You look…annoyed." She scoffed.

"I _am _annoyed. But that doesn't mean I need your help, bitch."

Surprise must have painted my features. Squid grabbed my forearm as I remained shocked at the biting remark. "Excuse me?" I dared to ask.

"You heard me," she spat. With that, she continued her crappy hole-digging. Before I could retort, Squid pulled me away.

"That's enough for today!" He decided for me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed loudly, still shocked. "I just wanted to help!"

"I know. You did the right thing. I'm proud," he said, nodding. I smiled the first real smile since I arrived.

--end--

* * *

thanks everyone. And please remember to review. Each one makes me a little happier inside! 


End file.
